full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
Death is the embodiment of the end of all things and the entity that all living things are fated to meet one day, when he comes to ferry them from the mortal world into the next realm. Characteristics *'Name': Death *'Aliases': The Soul Collector, Ferrymen of the Dead, Grim Reaper, The End *'Age': Unknown (born at the Beginning) *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Black and Gray *'Likes': His Job *'Dislikes': Being cheated *'Family': None Appearance Death is a tall and very ominous-looking figure, towering at nine to ten feet in height, overshadowing all in his presence. He his broad shouldered, wearing a black and gray tattered cloak, hiding his feet, which only mist bellows from underneath. His skin is gray and deathlike, as his arms are shown to be long but small muscled, with purple fingerless gauntlets with bone-like designed greaves on his forearms and backhand. He wears his hood constantly, with two horns jutting downward on the top of his head. And he wears a featureless mask, showing only two openings for his black and gray eyes to be seen. When pushed or thrown into combat, his body will grow in muscle, becoming medium in bulk. A purple hood forms around his head, and out of his back grow massive skeletal wings that act as either flight or an extra set of arms. Background Personality Death is an ominous and foreboding figure who displays no emotion, whatsoever, but is capable of speaking in a way that can impress some form of feeling, yet retaining a deep and forbidden monotone. Death sees his actions as rest from the hardships of Life, and is devoted to protecting the dead; thus he allows for no resurrection, as it goes against the Grand Design, and makes simple-yet-valid reasons as to why resurrecting the dead is unthinkable (for example, favoring one person over countless others). Though he often refuses souls when it's not their time. Death seeks to preserve the balance of life and death, reasoning that a planet without death could never support a infinite numbers of lives, and cares not for who dies or how or why, reasoning, regardless of who or what anyone was in life, all are equal in death, and goes as far as to state Death itself is moot, that the point of death is to be pointless to begin with. He sees Immortals as those who are shackled to the Mortal Realm, but reveres those who take their immortality and uses it wisely. He has become a somewhat Judge and Tester for those, such as Peter when he fell into despair, believing that he had failed. He also seems to favor werejackals, as well as Dullahans, as they are his mortal and immortal Sentries and Sentinels, though he does not show it. Death also seems to favour the race of Reapers, considering them his Messangers and Taskmarters on Earth. Acording to a rumor, he may have (at least indirectly) influenced their creation, though this rumour was never proven. Death's favorism of the Reapers is shown in the fact that he allows them to use Necromancy uninpeaded. It is said that the Death Wisperer (a unikue tipe of Reaper) can talk to Death directly. He has not acknawlaged or denied these claims. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Immortality' *'Reaping Souls' *'Passage to the Underworld' *'Infinite Wisdom' Skills *Scythe Handling Equipment *'Deathscythe' Quotes *'"Death is always pointless, Child. That's the point."' *'"I grant but one boon. And it will be given to you as it is given to everyone... when your time has come."' *'"On the contrary, death is the ultimate fairness. Rich and poor, young and old, blessed and damned - all are equal in my eyes. You would not like to see the Soul Collector play favorites."' *'"What you ask of me is unthinkable. They have passed; let them rest. Death comes to all."' Gallery Voice Actor Michael Wincott Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Immortal Beings Category:Deities